


(Not a) Silent Night

by msgilliana



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 25 days of ficmas, Childbirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: 25 Days of Ficmas Day 22: Night
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	(Not a) Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Rated Mature for graphic depictions of childbirth**

It was 2 am at the Unremarkable House. While the wildlife were sleeping and the only sound the wind blowing in the distance, Mulder and Scully could not say the same.

“Mulder I swear to God, this is all your fault!” Scully cried, naked from the waist down. 

She gripped the edges of the bathtub while her partner rubbed her back and shoulders. 

“It’s okay, Scully, it’s okay.” He stroked her hair while she groaned in pain. 

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one pushing out a goddamn baby!” 

Another cry emitted from the small woman, and Mulder wondered how someone so small could make a noise that loud. 

Scully had been having mild contractions for almost a week, brushing them off (“Who’s the one with the M.D.?” she’d asked). She insisted this baby had more time to cook, and ignored the jabbing pains in her back, chalking it up to regular back pain. They still had time, she’d said, even as they intensified as the days went on. 

However, the feeling of a gushing wetness a few hours prior woke her out of her fitful slumber, the pain having worsened in the two hours since her head had hit the pillow. The baby felt like it was coming out _now_ , and Mulder didn’t want to cause his wife anymore undue stress by panic driving or a dozen people looking at her most private areas. He reminded himself to call for an Uber when their daughter made her presence known. He was _not_ paying almost a grand for an ambulance, despite Scully’s protests. 

Bathtub and towels it was. 

“ _Ah!_ ” Scully yelled, lifting her lower half out of the water. 

The contractions were now blending together, progressing much faster than her first birth had been. 

“Oh my God, it _hurts_ ,” she groaned through gritted teeth, regretting her decision to not go straight to the hospital. She was a doctor, for fuck’s sake. 

“I know, I know,” Mulder tried to comfort. ‘Tried’ being the key word. 

“Oh, her head… I… hnngh…” Scully panted and stopped, panted and stopped. 

_She was pushing_.

“You’re doing great, Scully,” Mulder said, getting in the tub, ready to catch. 

One foot was propped in front of the crook of his armpit, her sock-covered toes curling onto his shoulder. He tried to stay strong, but her vulva looked like a war zone. He’d been _shot_ and couldn’t remember seeing this much blood. 

“Just keep pushing, Scully!” he encouraged, trying to keep her motivated. 

“I’m so tired,” she whimpered, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

“I know.” He brushed stray, sweaty strands of hair behind her ears. “Our little girl is almost here.” 

She nodded, pushing as her body willed her to. He smiled through her nails digging into his skin, knowing she was going through much worse pain than he could ever comprehend. And this was her second time. 

“Oh, Scully, I see her head!” Mulder laughed, seeing the wet and slimy head appear and disappear after she stopped pushing.

No response. Instead, Scully screamed, the burning becoming too much, having him almost two decades since going through this much pain. 

“I want an epidural,” she breathed through tears. She was sobbing now.

“You couldn’t get one even if we were in the hospital. I’m sorry, Scully.”

 _Damn it_. She knew that. 

As she felt the need to push again, she cried out, not caring she was possibly damaging Mulder’s ear drums. He put a baby in her, he could manage her screams as she pushed out their child. 

“Oh my God, her head’s out!” Mulder exclaimed as his feet were coated in blood and amniotic fluid from a failed attempt to get out of the way. 

Scully’s face almost matched her hair color as her vagina stretched to accommodate the baby’s body. 

Soon, her effort was rewarded, as the rest of their little girl’s body slipped from hers, followed by more fluid and blood. Scully breathed heavily as she saw Mulder hold the little life in his large hands, passing the seconds-old baby to her. 

Scully held the tiny baby to her chest, coating her tank top with baby fluid. She ran a finger along the mouth and nostrils, allowing for the wailing baby to breathe easier. Mulder reached out for more towels to dry off the baby. 

“Hi,” Scully exasperated, struggling to contain her breathing. 

Mulder kissed the side of her head, pressing their noses together as Scully continued to sob tears of joy. 

“You did great,” he smiled. “I’m so proud of you.”

She nodded, breathing in their daughter’s scent. Scully wanted to remember this moment forever, still connected to her baby. She would worry about the pain and her sore vagina later. Right now, she was content in the Unremarkable House, her lover and baby together. Thoughts of William ( _Jackson_ , she reminded herself) entered her brain, but she knew he’d reveal himself when the time was right. 

Her emotions were overwhelming, and the tears kept flowing as she couldn’t believe how her life had played out in the last year. 

“I love you,” she finally managed to say. “And Lily.”

“Lily. We love you Lily, _so_ much.”


End file.
